


Ice Cream Crush

by lizalilac



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, its hot and they want ice cream and somehow that turns into way-too-sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac
Summary: It’s hot and Akira’s bored out of his mind with Morgana yelling at him to get out of bed and do something instead of just lay there with his portable fan on full speed. He only got up when he got the actual best news of his life – Akechi’s free and wants to go somewhere. With. Him. Fuck yes.As one Chie Satonaka once said, beat the heat and eat some meat. Ice cream sounds better in this situation though.





	Ice Cream Crush

37 degrees Celsius. That’s how hot it was outside in Japan on one August day, unfortunately. If fans weren’t invented, Akira would have been long dead by now.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was incredibly hot and he’s losing his common sense. Along with the heat, Morgana was nagging him every five seconds to get out of bed and get something to drink or get some ice cream. Oh joy.

Akira sighed, shoving his hand in Morgana’s face to muffle his yelling and turned up the fan on the highest setting. He didn’t know why he didn’t do that from the start, but he thought he could survive on the second highest. Evidently, he couldn’t.

Evidently, the cat finally saw reason because he suddenly stopped screaming and just laid there, basking in the coolness of the fan as well. Akira just could snort at that and scratch Morgana’s ears. Aaaand another foe manipulated to my side. Would you look at that, Akira thought, listening to Morgana’s purrs and just knowing that he found the weakness.

And now for the all out attack, he just got ready to suddenly make a whole 180 and tickle Morgana mercilessly, when his phone buzzed.

It wasn’t your ordinary buzz-and-done kind of buzzing, no it’s buzz after buzz after buzz. Akira quickly grabbed his phone and punched in his password, pulling down his notifications window to see what caused the buzzing.

 

3 texts from “ **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️”

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** Hello Akira, may I have a moment of your time?

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** Would you be willing to go out for ice cream or something of the sort with me today? I found that my schedule was rather free, which is odd for me since it’s usually packed, but I’d rather not question it too much and use the opportunity to catch up with a friend.

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** Of course, only if you have the time for it. If not, then we can work out the details some other time.

 

Akira grinned so widely when he finished reading the messages. That’s a rare sight. The ace detective usually was too busy with interviews and cases and crazy, obsessive fans to even somehow catch a break and relax for once.

Though he does come to Leblanc for a warm cup of coffee every now and then, so he ends up seeing him more often than he used to. Some days he’d come back from school, pissed off for whatever reason, or from Mementos which ended in him being fatally exhausted, and he would see the pleasant-looking brunette sitting at the second-closest seat at the coffee bar.

And sometimes, he’d join him. He’d sit down next to him, talk to him and try to get him to laugh genuinely instead of the TV pre-prepped one. It only ever worked once, but he treasured that moment ever since it happened. The absolutely inelegant snort followed by laughter that could only come from deep in the belly, and a slight flush on his cheeks from laughing; it was all too much for Akira’s sensitive heart and he found himself thinking about it more often than not, wondering if he could ever make him laugh like that again.

He only noticed he’d gotten lost in his thoughts when Morgana leaped onto his lap and tried to get a look at the screen, so he started typing away an eager response.

 

 **Aki-Aki:** hey, sorry I didn’t reply immediately

 **Aki-Aki:** and yes please !! im fuccing dying here gorobabe :((( the heat is too much, my only belongings are this giant fan on max speed and a hormonal cat

 **Aki-Aki:** and it turns out that I know just the place to get the best fucking ice cream you’ve ever had my man, my dude

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** Oh?? Do send the location, we can meet up there instead of going to the trouble of meeting at Leblanc or at the station.

 **Aki-Aki:** solid idea

 **Aki-Aki:** just a moment

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** Alright,,

 **Aki-Aki** : Location Sent.

 **Aki-Aki:** it’s the same place ann dragged me to for crepes that one time, I remember seeing some rly tasty looking ice cream being served so im just assuming its gonna be as good as the crepes

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** !!!! I know that place! The ice cream is top class, you made a good choice.

 **Aki-Aki:** lol you sound excited even over text. alright, meet u there in half an hour bub

 **Akechi-chan** ❤️❤️ **:** Alright, half an hour it is.

 

Five minutes later, Akira was fully dressed and ready to go. He placed Morgana into his bag and zipped it up a little over halfway so he still had room to breathe and move in there, and sped down the stairs.

His commotion got Sojiro’s attention, standing behind the counter looking relatively bored. “Going out?”

Akira simply nodded and walked to the door, pulling it open and walking out. Though he did hear Sojiro’s mumble of ‘be careful out there’ before he left, making him grin. Sojiro didn’t like to show it, but he cared a lot for someone so gruff and stubborn.

He speed-walked to the station, quickly grabbing a ticket and making his way through, reaching his destination just in time for the train pulling up with the usual annoying shrieking noise of the rails.

Walking on and quickly taking one of the open seats, he finally sighed and set the Mona bag on his lap, hugging it close to make sure it doesn’t fall out of his arms. It accidentally happened once that his grip was too loose and the bag ended up falling down in front of his feet, causing no injuries but just a majorly annoyed Morgana who claimed Akira owed him sushi for it.

He fished his phone out of his bag, checking to see if he got any messages while on his way to the station. Apparently no messages, but he sent a quick message to Akechi that he’s on the train, and should be there in a matter of ten minutes.

The entire ride there, he ended up just reading some news stories on the internet. He sighed, it seems the Phantom Thieves are growing in popularity by the second. It’s not bad news, he thinks, but it’s still stressful. There are so many expectations from the public, some people theorizing on who the next target might be, some people going as far as to worship them over their Gods, calling them their only salvation.

Akira suddenly feels sick to his stomach, so he closes the tab and decides to entertain himself with a mobile game instead. He can’t think about expectations too much, he tends to get very stressed out knowing that people expect so much of other people, especially if it’s from him.

Before he knew it, he heard his destination’s name over the intercom, and he placed his phone back into his bag, closing it and standing up. He held onto one of the poles with the inside of his elbow, not wanting to touch it with his hand because of how dirty it could possibly be. He didn’t have any antibacterial wipes with him, so he had no choice.

The train slowly came to a stop, and the doors opened to let people out of the carriage. He quickly walked out and started speed-walking to the exit, stopping to see if Akechi is anywhere nearby. His gaze lands on a sandy brunette mane of hair. He grins and starts walking towards him, making sure to get behind him so he doesn’t notice Akira.

“Boo.”

Now, when he says that Akechi’s reaction was priceless, it’s an understatement. It was more than just priceless, it was hilarious. Akechi jumped and yelped, instinctively raising his hand to smack Akira in the face and as a result knocked the boy’s glasses off of his face.

Akira started snickering, holding his face and fixing his glasses to how they were supposed to be. “Damn, I got you good, Akechi.”

The other boy only realized it was Akira after blinking a good fifteen times, flushing a deep cherry shade and scratching his cheek. “Oh, it’s you! Uh, sorry.”

Akira was still laughing by the time Akechi apologized. “Nah, it-pfft-it’s okay. Let’s go get some ice cream alright?”

Akechi nodded, face still red, and Akira grabbed his hand to guide him through the crowd and to the place they planned on getting ice cream. Akechi squeaked when Akira took his hand, but Akira didn’t hear it and just continued walking in front of him.

“Ah, Akira, wait! You’re walking too fast,” Akechi huffed, out of breath and trying to cover his red cheeks. Akira turned around and stopped walking, grinning crookedly.

“Sorry, I’ll go slower. I was just super excited to get some ice cream,” Akira said, giving Akechi’s hand a reassuring squeeze and beginning their walk again, this time staying beside Akechi’s side. Akira was absolutely oblivious to Akechi’s internal struggle, and just kept walking, lacing their fingers together and smiling to himself.

Akira looked at Akechi from the corner of his eye, and raised an eyebrow. Wow, his cheeks are really flushed and he doesn’t seem to want to look at him. Well, he’s not stupid, he knows that it’s probably from the fact that they’re holding hands. That fact made his heart beat faster, knowing holding Akira’s hand flustered Akechi made Akira’s heart flutter and he couldn’t help but smile even wider, looking ahead and realizing they were almost there.

Stopping in front of the line consisting of only two people, they waited for their turn. Akira couldn’t resist staring at Akechi, just to see Akechi’s reaction. It took a few seconds, but Akechi finally took notice of his staring and glanced at him, regaining the red colour on his cheeks just when he finally got rid of it. He looked away and coughed in his hand awkwardly. Akira chuckled, this guy is too cute for his own good.

“Hello, what would you two like to have?” The lady in front of them asked, and they looked at her, not having noticed that the customers in front already went away. They stepped forward, trying to ignore how intently the lady was looking at Akechi, obviously trying to resist saying something to him. Akira gripped Akechi’s hand even tighter, almost protectively.

“I’d like two scoops of ice cream, please. Vanilla and strawberry,” Akechi said.

“I’ll also have two scoops, uh… Chocolate and vanilla.” The lady nodded and grabbed two waffle cones, preparing their orders one by one and handing it to them. She told them the total cost and they both took out their wallets.

“Akira, let me pay for it. I’m taking you out today, am I not?” Akechi offered, elbowing Akira in the side as if to tell him ‘put that thing back in your bag or I will’.

He shook his head, stubborn as always. “I want to pay, you don’t have to.”

Akechi glared at him for trying to fight back, but it didn’t have the desired effect as he was very clearly trying not to grin. “Fine, we can pay for each of our orders then.”

Akira snorted, giving in to the idea and passing half the amount, as did Akechi. They put their wallets back in their place and left the stand, looking for a place to sit down. Akechi spotted a bench nearby and mentioned it to Akira, grabbing the other’s hand instinctively again to lead him to the bench.

He grinned at that, now being the one with flushed cheeks. “Took my hand again, hm?” He teased Akechi, reveling in the flustered squeak he made.

“Sh- shut it,” Akechi mumbled, embarrassed. He took a seat on the bench’s far end, Akira sitting down right next to him. They ate their ice cream in silence, still holding hands. Surprisingly, no one paid attention to them. Akira thought that more people would recognize Akechi, but if they did, they didn’t stop to stare or chat.

Akira was thankful for that. At the moment, he wanted Akechi for himself, even though he would hardly ever admit it. He doesn’t know why he feels such immense attraction towards the other boy, and he did find that there’s something off about him, but he doesn’t care. In these moments, he finds himself caring more about the moment than about a simple ‘maybe’.

Eventually, they finished their ice cream. Akechi just finished his last bite of the waffle cone when his phone rang. Akira looked at him taking out his phone and watched his expression sour when he saw the contact name. His eyes narrowed, nose scrunched up and his lips form a scowl.

He sighed, looking at Akira and apologizing before taking his hand away-Akira noticed it was a reluctant movement-and standing up, moving away a few steps to answer the call with no risk of anyone overhearing.

Akira frowned, now he was curious. Akechi didn’t seem too pleased to see whoever-it-was calling him. He tried his best to strain his ears to hear something of the conversation, but he didn’t manage to hear anything. Akechi spoke too quietly to be able to hear anything over the talking of other people around them.

Akechi spoke what seemed to be an ‘okay, goodbye’ and hung up, groaning angrily. Akira stood up and walked to him, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“What was that about? You seem quite mad about whatever it was.”

He looked up at Akira, expression softening. Akechi just shook his head, pocketing his phone. “I apologize, it was nothing. Just a colleague calling me up about a task that I ‘failed to complete’.”

Akechi spoke the last three words with a mocking tone, sighing heavily. Akira scratched his cheek nervously, what should he do to ease Akechi? Oh, wait, he has an idea.

"Forget about it for now, that’s in the past. You can make up for it some other way,” Akira spoke, walking beside Akechi and timidly slipping his hand back into Akechi’s. “How about we go to Inokashira Park? I know a relatively quiet place there with pretty scenery.”

Akechi blinked, looking at him. He seemed to mull it over for a split second before giving the other boy a soft smile. “Good call, I could go for some peace and quiet right now.”

Akira grinned, rolling back and forth from the heels of his feet to his tip toes and back excitedly. He said nothing and just pulled him along, causing Akechi to do a speed-walk of sorts to catch up with him.

They walked in simple silence, walking together slowly with fingers intertwined. No one seemed to notice them holding hands, thankfully. They didn’t care much about what other people thought or didn’t think of them at that moment, mutually enjoying the warmth of the other’s hand.

 

The pair walked slowly, enjoying the surrounding greenery and the lack of noise other than the blowing of the wind and chirping of birds. Slowly, they came to a stop as they reached their destination, a place on the far end of the park with tall trees blocking most sunlight and a thick wooden fence that can be used as a bench.

Akechi pulled Akira over to the fence and sat down on it, sighing heavily and stretching out his legs one by one, careful not to lean behind too much to avoid falling. Akira sat next to him, doing the same and groaning as he stretched his back and it made a satisfying cracking noise.

That made Akechi look at him with the most surprised and confused expression ever, resulting in Akira doubling over and laughing so hard that he started snorting. “O-oh my god, your expression was-pfft-priceless!”

Akechi’s face flushed a soft shade of pink from the neck up, a darker hue adorning the tips of his ears as he turned away from Akira, shoving his arm in embarrassment which only made Akira laugh harder.

When they both calmed down from laughing, they just sat there quietly for a moment. Akira was breathing in the air deeply, eyes closed, and just enjoying the mild scent of grass that surrounded him.

He didn’t realize Akechi was staring at him out of the corner of his eye until he opened his and looked at him, noticing how Akechi quickly turned his head the other way. He chuckled and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, just to tease him a little longer.

“Am I that pretty you can’t resist staring at me?”

Akira didn’t exactly expect him to shyly nod, but he couldn’t say that he minded. His grin widened even more, and he felt something in his stomach go haywire. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it’s butterflies.

Whatever it was, Akira didn’t care much about it. He threw an arm around Akechi’s shoulders and rested his other hand on his thigh, nuzzling his head further into Akechi’s neck. He could physically feel the embarrassed warmth radiating off of Akechi’s cheeks. 

They sat like that in silence, listening to the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves of trees, enjoying the peaceful silence that both of them didn’t get to have too often. Akira breathed in deeply, smelling several scents at once.

The scent of trees, of grass and of flowers, as well as a fainter scent of vanilla and something sugary that he couldn’t pinpoint. Akira knew very well where that scent came from, and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

He could feel Akechi hesitantly rest his own head on Akira’s. He took the arm that Akira placed around his shoulders and pried it off, making Akira think for a split second that he didn’t want him to do that, until he took Akira’s hand and squeezed it, placing it in between them.

Akira felt that stupid fluttering in his stomach again, the fluttering that practically screamed at him, ‘you’ve got it so bad for this cute dumbass detective.’ Well, it’s not wrong. He really did, and he didn’t fight that feeling either, didn’t try to take it as his mind playing tricks on him.

It was moments like these, where Akira held Akechi’s hand and ignored the rest of the world except for Akechi, it was then that he felt truly at ease. Hanging out with Morgana and Ann and Ryuji and Yusuke and the rest of the team, it made Akira feel similar ease.

And yet this somehow felt different. More intimate. Like a secret that was between them, and them only.

And when considering the shared looks, the teasing compliments, the hand-holding, and all of this, Akira knew he wasn’t alone when he thought;

 

“I think I found my other half.”

**Author's Note:**

> big oof
> 
> i took so fucking long writing this because i didnt know if the fluff was too cheesy and i didnt know how to make it seem less sugary and more subtle (subbuttle) so i decided; I DONT KNOW THE MEANING OF SUBTLE FLUFF
> 
> could be ooc, idk, can't pinpoint. today i was like 'i held off on finishing this for so long lets just finish it already' so yeah some parts might seem rushed but FUCK IT I GOTTA PUMP OUT SOME FLUFF AMONGST A SEA OF ANGST
> 
> anyways if u actually bothered to read the entire fic + end notes then tysm !! it would mean the world to me if you commented and told me if there's anything i could improve on, or if i made any mistakes while writing (i.e, sudden p.o.v change, sudden tense change, spelling errors, grammatical errors). And also just what this fic made you feel in general. did it make u smile or laugh? i'd be happy to hear !! <3


End file.
